nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mikihatsune
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Chitoge raku anm.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 05:06, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Unlock Pages Sure, I didn't read your message yesterday actually. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:26, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Delting Pictures & Unlocking # This wiki does not accept fan art/gif images. # This wiki does not accept images that are not related to the series. # This wiki does not accept images that has not a proper image file name. # This wiki does not accept images that already has been uploaded. This is my explanation for the deletion of images. I know that it's hard to find those images, but most of it are not really appropriate. And also, of the articles that you want me to unlock are episode pages. Do keep it the same way as this layout. Thanks. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:58, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :I will not unlock pages right away as you expect. However, some of the images are already uploaded to the wiki, some images are gifs, some images has problems with the pixels and such. Source the image as well for better understanding were the images are coming from because they can look exactly like the real images. I hope you're enough informed with this message. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 15:53, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Images I know your fondness of uploading images, but could you upload PNG images rather than JPG images. PNG files makes the images high-quality, while JPG images are not showing the high quality, but a high amount of pixels with the image looks more disturbed. Thanks. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:19, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :My apologies, I've completely forgotten your message. Thanks for replacing the images to from JPG to PNG. I will delete the JPG files to prevent double uploading. About unlocking the episode pages, I will unlock them by tomorrow, so please have patience when it happens. Also, if you are working on the episode pages, do make it in the style of the Rival episode. For the rest, keep up the good work. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:09, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I've found some time to unlock the episode pages you've requested. One more thing about the images, please do not upload images that contains sub titles, which many sub titles mostly varies, the image should be completely clean. But I do thank you for your dedication to this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:27, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ahehe, sorry about that. I'll try to fix them as soon as I can. Thanks for sending the message bro. Elgb333 (talk) Re:Production Information I got those production information at the Japanese Wikipedia, not on the English one. However, the change is big that it will not translate correctly. Hope it helped. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:38, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Tabs for Manga and Anime I don't think tabs are a bright idea to be honest. The problem is the template, not the tabs. The parameter is set on "|image= ". To insert the tab, the parameter must be "|image= }". But that means that the size of the images must be set as well while placing it in the template, which the code will be looking like: "image = ". Simply putted, its best to leave it that way. It's not wrong or anything, but it is not actually the right time for it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:27, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :For now, take them away. Maybe the tabs will be used again. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 08:34, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Tabs I was thinking about using the tabs. In fact, it is more better, as well as showing images from episodes that contains two titles. I will grit the templates a bit for that. So it hopefully includes in the template as well. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:32, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. Also, I am not that much active around this wiki, so, would you like to become a administrator of this wiki. Probably you have a lot for this to accomplish and such. Just think about it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 00:03, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::My apologies, The tabs can be inserted the same way as you regulary adds a tab. But it won't function, so I'm looking what the problem might be. I give you the rights right away. In the meantime, I'm looking for a solution of the tabs. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:45, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Pol, Slider, and Characters I did not respond to your last message about the poll, because i forgot to respond. My apologies. Well, there is nothing wrong about it, just do whatever looks fine for the articles and such. If there is any doubt of anything, then you can leave a message on my talk page. Oh, if there is any tension between contributors or between you and a contributor, stay calm at all cost. If that doesn't help out, then you can leave a message and explain the situation to me. Good luck. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 08:15, August 28, 2015 (UTC)